Cinderella
Cinderella is one of the classic Disney characters who appears in Kingdom Hearts. The main character from the 1950 film Cinderella, she plays a small but important role in the game as one of the Princesses of Heart. Her world was destroyed by Maleficent, but she was taken into captivity. Journal Entry ''Kingdom Hearts'' A hardworking young girl who's often bullied by her stepmother and stepsisters. She is one of the princesses needed to open the final Keyhole, and was captured by the Heartless. Her world has already been destroyed. Prince Charming first swept her away in "Cinderella" (1950). Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Cinderella was born a wealthy girl, but after her father passed away, her evil stepmother, Lady Tremaine, turned her into her own home's maid. One day, the King of the Castle of Dreams holds a ball for Prince Charming invites all unmarried women from the kingdom to help him find a bride. Instead of letting her join them, Lady Tremaine and her daughters give all her unfinished chores to prevent her from getting ready for the ball. During Ventus' visit, he assists her mouse friend, Jaq, in making a dress for her while Cinderella finishes her chores. However, Cinderella's stepsisters tore her dress apart. Cinderella runs to the garden in tears just as Terra arrives, who encourages her to continue to believe in her dreams for a better future. Eventually, her Fairy Godmother helps her make a beautiful princess gown and a carriage to take her to the ball, with Terra as her bodyguard. While at the ball, she meets the Prince and they fall instantly in love with each other. While dancing, she and the prince are suddenly interrupted by a gigantic Unversed until Terra comes to their rescue. But not soon after the Unversed is defeated the clock strikes midnight and she is forced to leave the ball before the Fairy Godmother's magic runs out. As she runs through the Grand Hall, she loses a slipper. Prince Charming declares to find the girl of his dreams with the glass slipper by letting every girl in the kingdom try it on. Lady Tremaine, having discovered that Cinderella is the girl at the ball, locks her in her room and attempts to make one of her daughters the Prince's bride. However, Aqua and Jaq cooperate and manage to free Cinderella just before the Grand Duke is able to leave. Lady Tremaine trips him and the slipper breaks to pieces before she is able to try it on, but Cinderella pulls out the second glass slipper from her pocket and uses it to replace the broken one. The Grand Duke is about to take her to the castle when Lady Tremaine summons a gigantic Unversed to attack the princess. Aqua manages to destroy it and bring her safely to Prince Charming. During the ending credits, she is seen dancing around the ballroom with the prince while Jaq and the Fairy Godmother look on. Kingdom Hearts Sometime after the events of ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, her world was consumed by the Heartless and she was taken and held deep within Hollow Bastion until all seven Princesses were collected. It is unknown when she was captured but from scenes it can be assumed it was before Snow White and Alice placing her as either 2nd captured or 3rd either before or after Belle. Once her heart was restored, she stays behind in the castle of Hollow Bastion with the other five princesses to hold back the darkness lurking out of the Final Keyhole, until Sora returns and closes it. Though the Final Keyhole is sealed, Cinderella and the others feel another dark power approaching from somewhere else (End of the World where Kingdom Hearts is held), and asks Sora to stop Xehanort's Heartless from fulfilling his evil plans while they remain behind to protect Hollow Bastion. When Kingdom Hearts is sealed she is returned to her own world. ''Kingdom Hearts II Cinderella is absent in ''Kingdom Hearts II, though her name was part of the password that allowed access to the DTD dataspace in Space Paranoids. Abilities Powers as a Princess of Heart *Because Cinderella is a Princess of Heart, her heart holds part of the ability to open the Final Keyhole that leads to Kingdom Hearts, which can only be opened when she is joined with the other six princesses. Should her heart be lost, her body will remain in a dormant state until it returns. *She also has the power to hold back darkness using the light stored within her heart, a power which she and the other princesses can utilize alone (the exact way she fights off darkness is currently unclear). *In addition, her heart (along with that of the other princesses) can be used to create the Keyblade of People's Hearts, which allows the bearer to unlock anyone's heart. *Cinderella (along with the other princesses) can also upgrade other people's powers, as revealed when they upgraded Sora's Fire spell to Firaga. *She can also locate darkness, as shown when she and her fellow princesses tell Sora about a great darkness approaching nearby. D-Link In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Cinderella becomes a D-Link for Terra, Ventus and Aqua separately after the events of her world, able to send them her power to assist them in battle. Terra and Cinderella have an Finish move called “Dream Waltz”. Aside from Cinderella, her fellow princess, Snow White becomes one as well. Origin Cinderella is originally from the Disney movie titled Cinderella. She was born wealthy, but after her father passed away, her evil stepmother, Lady Tremaine, turned her into her own home's maid. When the King of the Castle of Dreams held a ball for Prince Charming, she wished to go but her stepmother and stepsisters forbade it. Instead just forbidding her to go, they told her if she finishes all her chores and finds a dress to wear that she could go. Her mouse friends encouraged her by secretly stealing different accessories to make a dress for her while Cinderella finished her chores. On the night of the ball, however, Lady Tremaine caught on quickly as Cinderella's stepsisters tore apart her dress. As Cinderella cried in the garden, her Fairy Godmother and her mice friends helped her make a beautiful princess gown and a carriage to take her to the ball, where she would find a new future. Trivia * It is highly possible that she is the second princess to be captured after Aurora. * Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep is set ten years before the original Kingdom Hearts, yet Cinderella remains young and beautiful. It is possible that she is immortal because of her status as the Princess of Heart, or she could have been kept young by Maleficent's magic while she was held captive. * In Sora's Awakening Cinderella sports brown colored hair, while in all her other appearances, she has blonde hair. Also, her dress is colored light blue in the Awakening, but it is white in all her other appearances. * Cinderella is the sixth princess to be encountered by Sora and possibly the first to be encountered by Ventus. *Cinderella along with Snow White are the only princesses that are able to join battle with the player. Gallery File:Cinderella.png|Cinderella in her maid outfit. Image: Cinderela-KH_Awakening_Emblem.jpg|Cinderella's emblem, as seen in Sora's awakening. Image:Bbs06.jpg|Cinderella running to her carriage while Aqua watches File:Cinderella_D-Link.jpg|Ven summoning Cinderella's power Image:CinderellaKH.jpg|In Kingdom Hearts. fr:Cendrillon Category:Disney characters Category:Allies Category:Awakening Category:Princesses of Heart Category:Castle of Dreams Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep characters Category:D-Links Category:Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden